Wanderer's Valley
One of the Cities that make up Valmasia. The Wanderer's Valley was located on an island off the coast of Valmasia. History Wanderer's valley began as merely a concept to Nylessa Ninio, it was her ideal to find safe place, hidden away, to protect friends and family, but soon enough, after she found a place fitting the hidden oasis valley, Nylessa's idea of a small hide out for a group of friends and family turned into the construction and initial project that would bring the Valley into what it is known now - Wanderer's valley. The valley was initially just a few buildings, with the mountain dug into to create storage space, mines, and a central gathering hall, at this time, most of the population were refugees from the war with samael, and victims of human trafficking and slavery, There, they went to start a new life from the ground up, and over the years, they built, and grew. With trade, and effort, the valley became a home for former tattered wanderers, and their children, it grew slowly at first, but it slowly transformed over the years into a village of its own right, they prefered buildings that rose up high into the air, and even homes built within the mountain side- the only thing able to identify these homes were the windows. The valley was to be a place of refuge for all of those unfortunate, this is where the scouts were initially formed - to find those people in need of a new home, but eventually, the valley went public, announcing their existence yet remaining - completely neutral to all other nations, but welcome to all, as long as they did not bring outside problems into the valley, and they welcomed trade with everyone. Wanderer's valley has always been a smaller village, but the people within act like a large, extended family, even the Ninio of the past treated it like such; though the Ninio were traditionally the leaders, they were equal with their villagers, and it was not uncommon for a ninio to have everyday conversations with villagers. Though the Ninio family has somewhat faded into obscurity, if maybe even distaste to most villagers - the ninio family is always remembered as the key people who put forth to give the people their home. In more recent years the Valley has settled into a new peace. With new leaders at the helm and a different culture starting to spring up. During the great war that led to the creation of the empire, the valley was destroyed by invading forces Leadership The Valley was lead by the Father/Mother of the Valley. They were typically chosen from the council of leaders of the Factions of the Valley. When it was time for a new Father of the Valley typically they would rise from their previous rank and appoint a successor. The following people made up the Council of the Valley. *Leader of the Medics *Leader of the Sentinels *Leader of the Minstrels *Leader of the Mae’r Tywod Du Culture The Valley was a melting pot of the cultures of Valmasia and more recently the country of Uray. The Valley's acceptance of almost anyone had driven it through the years to have a very multicultural shape to it. Lightning was revered greatly in the Valley. With the advent of the Urayan Gods in the Valley, many were also seeing the lightning as Trouricum's blessing. Typically you would hear people speak in the Native Valmasian and Urayan in the Valley. Sometimes mixing the words seamlessly in one sentence. This could of been confusing for travelers not native to the lands controlled by the Valley. Climate The Valley has a arid climate and is a typical desert town. However it does not become too hot from the winds blowing off the sea and oasis. Farmland and a small forest are found on the southern islands connected to the main Valley island. Currently most of the valley is under the ocean due to the destruction of the supports holding it all together. Important Laws *Slavery was illegal. Slavers suffer a minimum of 10 years of prison and hard labor. *Interfering with the lawful apprehension of lawbreakers was a week's imprisonment. *Murder was given a trial. If proven guilty of unjustifiable murder, the offender was sentenced to execution to face the judgement of Elaedac. *Yokai summoning and consorting with Yokai was forbidden. If found, anyone who practices this would be detained and sent for reeducation. *Occultism was legal. Those however that are proven unable to control their powers would be issued an anti magic collar until their depravity and/or occult madness is cleansed. Then they would be released. *Impersonating a member of a military faction was considered spying. *Spying in general was punishable by life imprisonment The Drunken Wolf When you first enter into the doors of the Drunken Wolf you are met by the smell of cooking food, and voices of the many patrons ring out as you take your firsts steps in. The room is well lit by lanterns and the few windows on each side of the tavern letting light into the room. The beams of light are shown through the slight bit of smoke hanging in the air, as a few patrons smoke their various items. A voice cries out for more drink, a chair is scooted back with a screech. The place is friendly and warm and you immediately feel welcome. An older man wipes down the bar counter with a dirty rag, he glances up and smiles. The old bartender Larry gives you a toothy grin, even with his few missing teeth. He was to the wooden board above him that lists the various items for sale. A voice yells out from the back as an angry man with a large cleaver storms out and yells that whoever had ordered the fish, it would be ready when it was Kraus-damn ready. His dirty apron has splatters of blood on it and he glares at you before storming back into the kitchen. Scattered about are tables all full of patrons to some degree. You manage to find a spare seat and prop your feet up to rest, a cold drink in your hand. Welcome to the Drunken Wolf, the best bar in the Valley. It is now underwater. Facts about the Valley • Even outside of the Ninio family most magi of the valley take upon lightning magic; most of the villagers revere this magic to a sense, and respect it as one of the many symbols of the valley. • Lightning mages are known to train at the top of the peaks at the highest parts in the valley, high in the sky. • The valley is multiracial, while its population is mostly humans, it welcomes all races - even oscuri, though due to oscuri's nature, oscuri are closely watched. This is doubly so with the recent problems with the oscuri of Alteros • The scouts are considered the police, internal security, and elite soldiers of the valley. They bear the symbol of the eagle. Veteran Scouts are sometimes known to also co-command groups of sentinels. • The Sentinels are the everyday guards and protectors, they are the equivalent of knights within the valley. Their symbol is the shield. • The Valley has multiple tunnel ways within the mountain designed to evacuate the people to safety in the case of war. • The underground land bridge that connects to the valley is ICly a spiraling maze and scouts know it inside and out, any attackers entering through this are essentially entering a death zone, with scout placed traps, ambushes, and the like. It is also a massive bottleneck near the entrance valley side. This combined with the lack of knowledge about the entrance makes it a well guarded secret of the Valley.It was destroyed when the valley sank * The Sacred Knights are a semi independent force in the Valley. Answering to the Church of the Gods and the Marshal only. They only have authority in the temple district. *The Valley is home to the largest of the temples of the Gods in Valmasia. *Sacred Power is felt humming in the air. Making those who use darkness magic or are depraved uncomfortable. Category:World Category:Village